


The Facility

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cages, Castiel is Jimmy Novak, Chains, Cock Cages, Collars, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Masturbation, Hurt Castiel, Isolation, Jealous Dean, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sharing a Body, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, training facility
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: The world knows about the things that go bump in the night, but they feel safe. Safe thanks to The Facility started by John Winchester and Bobby Singer. They help those who are at risk for possession and those who are possessed, that way they can truly make the world a better place. It was also a place that Jimmy Novak didn't want to go to, but his wife makes him check in for the good of their marriage. In a place full of secrets and an angel taking control of your body, Jimmy starts to question if having an angel in him is such a good idea after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be dark, and will be update slowly. Read the tags, don't like a tag, then don't read. If you chose to read, then enjoy and stick around.

“Amelia, we don’t have to do this.” Jimmy spoke. He just looked out the window as his wife continued to drive. “I am not going to be possessed by an angel. I…I just did a few things.”

            “You stuck your hand in boiling water Jimmy.” Amelia quickly responded. Jimmy knew that he worried her, but he never thought that she would take him to the facility. It was at least ten hours away and they were only halfway into their trip, and they had left Claire with Amelia’s parents. Their daughter did not need to see him get committed to a facility, especially the one that they were going to go to. “This is the best around, and they will make sure that the angel that is in you or trying to possess you. Hopefully it will only be a couple of weeks and you’ll be home before you know it.”

            Jimmy just rolled his eyes, still not believing that they were driving the ten hours to the facility. As religious as they were, Jimmy saw letting an angel inhabit his body as a good thing, not evil as the rest of the world thought. Yet, for the sake of his marriage, he agreed to let Amelia take him to this facility. “How well do you know this place? From what I researched, they take in all kinds of possessions, not just those who are in talks with an angel.” He just listened as his wife sighed out, and it just made Jimmy sigh in return. This was a place that he did not want to go to, nor did he want to make it so that the angel that he was talking to go take over his body. It was a gift from God, and he was being forced to get rid of it.

            “Look Jimmy.” Amelia started to explain. “This place helps those who are at risk for possession, and makes it so that what is trying to possess them can’t ever do it again. This is for our family Jimmy.”

            “What if I don’t want this Amelia? The angel is going to protect you and Claire, keep you out of trouble.” Jimmy spoke. A hit on the steering wheel from Amelia, and he knew that the conversation was over. His eyes traveled to the clock on the radio and saw that they still had another four hours left in their journey and he settle in for the car ride.

            Time slowly ticked by, and every couple of minutes, Jimmy shifted in his sheet, just wondering if there was probably a way for him to convince those who run the facility that the angel was no longer talking to him. At least until he got back home and could agree in private to let the angel take over his body. Jimmy opened his mouth to say something to his wife, but quickly closed it, when he saw that they were pulling up to the facility. “We can still turn back.” He studied the gate that surrounded the facility, and every fiber of his being was on high alert. Jimmy watched as his wife pushed on button on the intercom system, and he knew that turning back was not going to happen.

            “Name.” The voice responded through the P.A. “Amelia and Jimmy Novak. My husband might be at risk for an angel possession. I called and spoke to someone earlier.” Jimmy waited and taped his fingers on his leg. His nerves were going crazy, hating the he was here waiting to talk to someone that could cast the angel out of him forever. A buzz from the intercom had him turning his head towards to Amelia. “When you come in after you park, proceed to receptionist desk and we will take care of things from there.” With that the gate slowly opened and Jimmy just watched as Amelia drove forward. He just watched as his wife parked and got out of the car, and he quickly followed behind her.

            The couple walked into the building, and Jimmy was looking, admitting that it looked good for a facility that dealt with people at risk or were possessed already. He just watched as his wife talked with the receptionist, and then they were following her to a room. “Usually the director doesn’t take an interest in cases until the person is admitted, but we’ve been a little short staffed for a few days and he agreed to be the one to decide whether you should be admitted.” She opened a door to an office and let Jimmy and Amelia take a seat in the office before turning heel and walking away.

            Jimmy could feel his nerves building, and couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing up and down. He was getting worried that this place was not all it appeared to be. His eyes landed on a dog crate that appeared new, but not being occupied. Jimmy could feel his breathing increasing, but he could also feel the presence of the angel in him, telling him that everything was going to be alright. He fidgeted in his chair, only calming down when he felt Amelia’s grab his and give it a squeeze. Jimmy turned his head to look Amelia in the eyes knowing that he had to at least attempt this and fake his way through for the sake of his marriage.

            “Remember Jimmy, we’re here to make you better.” Amelia lovingly spoke. Jimmy couldn’t even tell her that he was just here so that their marriage would last. “And just think, once you complete this program, we will never have to worry about an angel trying to possess you again.” The words hurt, but he found comfort in the voice of the angel in him letting him know that he was going to stay and that everything was going to be fine. Both he and Amelia turned their heads to the door when it opened and a man walked through the door. Jimmy and Amelia quickly stood out of respect for the man entering the room. Jimmy kept his eyes on the man walking towards him, and everything in him was on fire.

            “Hello folks.” The man happily spoke. He held out his hand and Jimmy watched as Amelia first grabbed it, and then he followed suit and took the man’s hand. “I’m Dean Winchester, son of the founder of the Rehabilitation and Prevention of Possession Institute. And who is the one that will be staying with us?” Jimmy watched as Dean walked around to the desk and took a seat. He quickly sat down, eyes never leaving Dean. There was something that didn’t seem right about the man that was facing them.

            “I’m Jimmy Novak and this is my wife Amelia.” Jimmy spoke. He could feel the angel in him, warning him to stay on his guard and get ready to give consent soon. “My wife is overreacting, I’m not at risk for possession.”

            “He stuck his arm in a boiling pot, to prove his obedience to the angel.” Amelia quickly got in. Jimmy just stared at her, not believing that she just let told a stranger about his trail. “Don’t give me that look Jimmy. You told me yourself that an angel was telling you what to do to prove yourself. We’re just wondering if this place will be able to help him, and make it so that the angel can never try to possess him again.”

            “That’s the goal here, to assist the risk of the person that hasn’t been possessed and see if we can create a program that insures the person will not be possessed now or ever again.” Dean happily spoke. Jimmy watched as he made a few notes, wondering what the director was writing. “Can I give the both you a tour of our fine facility? I want you, Mr. Novak, to know that your health is top priority for us and that with this top of the line facility, you will be taking care of.”

            The cheerfulness that Dean was showing was really setting Jimmy on edge, as well as the angel in him. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. He didn’t want to speak to the man, and before he could from a sentence, his eyes drifted towards Amelia. “A tour would be amazing Mr. Winchester.”

            “Call me Dean, please. I am going to be treating your husband here and think the Mr. part is a bit too formal.” Dean laughed out. He stood from his desk and Jimmy and Amelia did the same, waiting for Dean to lead the way. “Now as we begin the tour I would like to explain that we keep those who are possessed separate from those who are at risk for possession. Since you are not possessed, yet, Mr. Novak, you will be housed in the facility for those at risks. Now on with the tour.”

            Jimmy followed behind Dean and Amelia, his eyes kept exploring the hallway as they walked. “What made your father start this kind of place?” As they were walking they were passing a hallway with see through glass, and Jimmy couldn’t stop himself from looking in. He saw that there were about fifty people in there, talking, writing, playing games, and doing a variety of other normal activities.

            “My father, John Winchester, was a hunter, and a good one at that. He went into the business after mine and my brother, Sam, mother was killed by a demon. His main goal was to make it so that another person never had to worry about a loved one being possessed ever again. Together with another hunter by the name of Bobby Singer, began working on the place. They researched the information, the proper symbols, and they continued to work with other hunters and from that moment on they worked and created this place. We have been working on this place since then and it keeps expanding and we keep making sure that we protect people.”

            “What’s the turn out rate to make sure that people return home to their families?” Jimmy quietly asked. The place was making the hair on his arm stand up, and he knew that he needed to somehow convince Amelia this was not the place for him. “Just want to know how long I will be away from my family for.”

            “It varies case by case.” Dean explained. “No two possessions are the same, which means that the amount of time a person spends here varies. Now as you can see, since this is the part of the facility you will be monitor in, we have a huge recreational room that allows for people to interact and allows us to watch and observe. Once we reach the end of this hallway, we will be taking a right and wait until you see our cafeteria. It has the best pie that you will ever have.” Dean let a huge smile fall on his face, and that smile sent chills down Jimmy’s spine.

            Jimmy looked around the hallway, and watched as they walked around the cafeteria. It was nice and it was partially packed with people. The one thing that stuck out was the fact that all the people he had seen, except those who worked there were wearing collars. The thought of wearing a collar seemed unappealing to him, and he hoped that he could convince Amelia that for that reason alone, he did not belong there. That was going to be an ace up his sleeve and he was going to find a way to not be left at the facility.

            “Let’s continue the tour, shall we?” Dean happily spoke. He continued to lead Jimmy and Amelia through the facility. They entered through a set of double doors, and Jimmy’s eyes traveled around the hallway a noticed that there were many doors attached to this one. “This hallway is the dormitory; the rooms are comfortable. Each one is equipped with a bed, a shower, a drawer, and a few other amenities. Let’s look in this empty one, after all you are going to be staying here, it is only fair to see what your room is going to look like.” He opened one of the empty doors and gestured for Jimmy and Amelia to look in.

            Jimmy’s eyes explored the room, admitting that the room was descent size. If he could change anything, then it would defiantly be the color of the room. The fact that it was an all-white room made him think that he was checking into an insane asylum instead of a place meant for healing. A tug at his hand and he saw that Amelia and Dean were already walking away and he followed behind. The place seemed nice, but he could hear the angel in him telling him that the place was different. As they continued to walk, he could tell that they were heading outside and he saw that there were basketball hoops, tennis courts, and even a few older outdoor activities set up as well.

            “We believe that keeping one active is the key to keeping their possession from happening.” Dean explained. They continued their journey on, and Jimmy saw how happy the residents looked, though his eyes did see a brick wall that seemed to block something. It made him curious of what could be on the other side, but he didn’t think about it as Dean continued to lead them through the courtyard and back into the building. “As you can see we take pride in making sure that those who are in our care are well taken care of. It is our belief that if the person is help and in control of all aspects of their bodies and spirit, then their chances of possession are slim to none.”

            The journey finally ended where it started, and that was back in Dean’s office. Jimmy wasn’t sure about the place, and quickly sat in his chair. “What’s with the collars that everyone was wearing?” The question was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and he couldn’t believe the look he was getting from Amelia. “You had to notice that they were all wearing collars.” He could tell his wife was getting angry with him and was ready to yell him, and he was ready until he heard Dean laughing.

            “A perfectly acceptable question.” Dean laughed out. “It is actually to weaken the link to the person and part of the program. It is required by our facility that everyone wears one, with proper engravings of course. This allows us to see if the person is possessed or not, and then we decide the best course of action.” Dean wrote a few things down on the papers in front of him before sliding the papers across to Jimmy. “This is the standard contract that explains the treatment and prevention plan, that your time here depends on your treatment. All we need is your signature and we will lead you to your room Mr. Novak.”

            Jimmy looked over the paperwork, reading each line to see if there was anything in it he could use to make it so Amelia didn’t leave him there. Everything seemed up to date and straight forward, and yet he could hear the voice of the angel in him telling him that something wasn’t right. “Before I sign, how long do you estimate I will be here?”

            “It all depends on you Mr. Novak, and how attached the angel that is trying to possess you is to you.” Dean explained. “Any other questions before you sign?”

            “No.” Jimmy quickly spoke. He looked at Amelia with pleading eyes, hoping that she would say something that would save him. When she didn’t say anything, he took a deep breath and picked up the pen. The angel in his head was sending warning bells, but he tuned them out so he could sign the paper. Once his signature was on the paper, he watched as Dean quickly scooped them up and placed them in a folder. Jimmy watched as Dean pressed a button and then he was turning looking at the door. He watched as a young man came through door and was walking towards them.

            “This is my brother Sam. Sam this is Jimmy Novak. He is our new resident and will be staying with us for a while.” Dean explained. “Show him to his room and make sure that he settles in comfortably. Oh, and dinner is in a few hours, I know you’re probably hungry.”

            Jimmy shook his head and slowly stood, and he leaned in and gave Amelia a hug. “I love you.” It was all he could say before he felt Sam’s on his shoulder, directing him out the door. He just followed Sam along the same hallway that Dean had lead him down earlier and soon they were in the dormitories. Jimmy followed Sam to an empty room, and quickly walked inside when the door was held opened. “So, what’s the next thing I need to do?”

            “Your change of clothes is in the drawer.” Sam explained. “Once it’s time for dinner, just bring your old clothes with you and drop them in the drop box on the left.” He turned, closed the door, and walked away.

            Jimmy walked to the drawer and opened the top one, feeling his eyes going wide as he studied the collar in the top drawer. He picked it up and studied the symbols on it, understanding that the symbols were meant to keep the angel in him. Jimmy closed his eyes and silently sent a prayer to the angel in him, giving his consent to be his vessel, and then he secured the collar around his throat, feeling that both his soul and the angel were in his body. That was the last thing he remembered before his world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came rather quickly, but I don't know when the other updates will come. Hope everyone enjoys.

Jimmy swallows as he slowly walks into the rec hall, doing his best to try and blend in. It was his first day, and he didn’t want to cause a scene. He wanted to get out as soon as he could, and if that meant faking his way through then that’s exactly what he was going to do. Jimmy knew that on his first day in, they were going to be watching him, observing every little thing he did, and from what he read in the contract, it was to help identify how possessed he was, and the type of program that would suit him. The outfit he was wearing was mostly cotton, and it was grey, and he wasn’t a big fan of it. The same could be said of the slippers that they were forcing him to wear, wishing he had regular shows. Yet, the outfit wasn’t the worse part, the worse was the collar. It was uncomfortable, it itched, and every time he swallowed, he could feel the leather rubbing against his throat. As his eyes traveled around the room, he could see that all the patients around him were also wearing the collar, and didn’t seem to mind. Jimmy took a deep breath and proceeded into the hall, showing that he was perfectly fine. He hated that he had to get rid of his clothes, especially the trench coat, but he had to follow the program. His eyes traveled to the clock and saw that there was still an hour before dinner, so he walked to the bookshelf and began to look at the books. _Not a huge selection, but I guess this will do._ He grabbed a book, not really paying attention to the title as he sat down in one of the arm chairs.

            “This seat taken?” A voice asked him. Jimmy looked up from the book he started, and saw a young man with brown eyes and brown hair staring at him. The man looked familiar, but he didn’t want to act like he knew anyone. His main goal was to get back home to Amelia and Claire, but first he had to go through the motions and act like everything was going go. “Well? Is this seat taken?”

            Jimmy shook himself out of his daze and quickly swallowed back the uncertainty he felt rising in him. “No, help yourself.” He shifted in his seat before he opened the book he grabbed off the shelf and opened it to start reading. His eyes drifted over the words, not understanding why a woman was panicking over having to go to a cooperation and do an interview.

            “You into kinky books?” The man sitting next to him asked. Jimmy was startled, yet again, that the man next to him was taking such an interesting in trying to strike a conversation. Couldn’t the man see that he wanted to be left alone, and what did he mean by kinky books? “Read the trilogy, and got to say, not the best as far as kinky goes, but an interesting story plot.”

            “I’m sorry.” Jimmy quickly spoke. “But this is my first day here, and I would very much like to be left alone. And what do you mean by kinky books?” Jimmy could feel anger building in him, and he was regretting letting the man sit next to him. He couldn’t believe that man was now laughing, and he was looking around to make sure the workers weren’t looking at them like they were possessed. “Can you calm down. You’re going to draw attention to us, and I really don’t want that.”

            “You’re reading **Fifty Shades of Grey** , and that book has a lot of kinky shit in it.” The man laughed out. “Did you really not know what you picked out?”

            Jimmy looked at the title and saw a tie was on the cover, and when he read the synopsis, he quickly placed the book on the table. That was something he should never have picked up to read. “I didn’t know. Was just browsing and picked up a random book.” Jimmy quickly spoke. He just couldn’t believe that he was going to read a book that had bondage and other things he did not want to think about. Since they were talking, he figured he would make small conversation, because reading went out the window. “I’m Jimmy Novak. What’s your name?” He reached out his hand and held it out the stranger, maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing to have a friend in this place.

            “I’m Gabriel.” The man happily spoke. He took Jimmy’s out reached hand, and once their skin made contact, Jimmy was quickly pulling his hand back. “And I know that Jimmy isn’t in the driver’s seat right now.”

            “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jimmy quickly replied. The last thing he wanted was for anyone else to know what was going on. “My name is Jimmy Novak, and I am only here because my wife thinks that an angel is trying to possess me.”

            “And I can tell that it already has possessed you, and it’s in control right now.” Gabriel whispered. He let a huge smile fall on his face. “Tell me Castiel, how does it feel to be in control of your vessel.”

            Jimmy could feel his heart race, not believing that this one person could see through and know who really was in control. “I don’t want any trouble.”

            “Then be honest with me.” Gabriel quickly spoke. “I can tell that you are an angel, because I am an archangel. This place is easy to fool, guess the hunters here aren’t as smart as they let the world believe. Now tell me your real name.”

            Jimmy swallowed, and looked around to make sure that no one could hear their conversation. “Alright. My name is Castiel. This vessel gave me permission right before he locked his collar around his throat. I’m going to behave in a way that a normal vessel would behave to get out of this place.” A bell sounded and Castiel was looking around the room, trying to figure out what that meant. “Why is there a bell sounding?”

            “Dinner time.” Gabriel happily spoke. He leapt out of the chair and his eyes explored the room. “Better get moving Castiel, or the line is going to be out the door.” With that, he turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

            The encounter had him feeling strange, but it showed him that even archangels weren’t safe. Yet, he figured if the people couldn’t tell that Gabriel was an archangel, then maybe he stood a chance to get out. Cas followed the line of people out the door and started to head towards the dining hall. As he studied the people, he had to admit that Gabriel was right, getting there any later and he would be standing outside the door waiting to eat. It made him wonder how many people were locked in the room, and how many people were at risk for possession, and how many were locked up because their families got paranoid. His eyes scanned the room, trying to locate Gabriel, but he couldn’t find the archangel anywhere. _He must have already gotten his food and left._ Castiel did notice how some residents were taking their trays and leaving the dining hall and heading towards the rooms. He figured those people had been there longer and probably no longer posed a threat. Once Cas got his food, he found an empty table and sat. He decided that he needed to be left alone, and hoped that he didn’t raise suspicion that Jimmy was not in control right now. Cas scratched at his throat, the sigil’s restraining his power and making it hard for him to stay in control of Jimmy’s body. He promised his vessel that he would protect it, and that’s what he planned. His eyes caught something standing in front of him, and he looked up to see that Sam was standing in front of him. Castiel could feel his heart racing, hoping that his cover wasn’t blown. He still had to act like Jimmy and he took a deep breath, hoping that he could get out of this without letting his secret slip. “Is there something I can help you with Sam?”

            “Director Dean wishes to have a word with you Jimmy.” Sam happily spoke. “He just wants to make sure that you understand the routine that you will be living. If you would be so kind as to follow me Mr. Novak.”

            Castiel simply swallowed and nodded, he had a part to play, and he couldn’t let anyone know that he was the one in control of Jimmy’s body. He took his tray of half eaten food to the trash and threw it away before walked back to where Sam was and began to follow. Cas kept his head down, hoping that they didn’t already figure out his secret. They had to believe that Jimmy was still in control and that the enochian sigils were working. His footsteps echoed in the hallway as he kept his head down and continued to follow Sam. _My cover can’t be blown yet, I have to keep acting as Jimmy._ Finally, the journey ended, and he waited as Sam held the door opened. Cas walked in and jumped slightly when Sam closed the door.

            “Jimmy.” Dean happily spoke. The tone sent chills throughout Cas’s body, and he hoped that those chills didn’t indicate that Dean knew who was driving the vessel. “Relax. There’s nothing to worry about Jimmy. Just want to go over a few details of what your schedule is going to be like during your time in our facility. Please sit.”

            Cas forced his legs to move and sat down in the chair, feeling the same emotions that his vessel felt the first time he met Dean. “So, what’s my life going to be like while I’m spending my time here?” The sooner he could learn about his day to day routine, the sooner he could go back to the dormitories and rest. “I want to do the best I can so that I can return home without fear of being possessed by an angel.” Cas hoped that he sounded enough like Jimmy so that Dean didn’t suspect a thing. The smile that Dean wore just set alarm bells off in his head.

            “We completely understand all that Jimmy, and we want that just as much.” Dean spoke. Cas watched as Dean pulled out some paperwork and flipped through a few pages. “The program that we have in mind for you is nothing too intense, just more focusing on your soul and spirit. But as a requirement, we do require complete honesty. Is there anything that you want to discuss with me, Jimmy?” That creepy smile and the way Dean spoke really set Cas on edge.

            “I think I’ve been honest with you Dean.” Cas quickly spoke. He could feel his heart racing, and felt sweat building on him. The sudden sound of Dean’s fist banging on the desk had him jumping, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

            “And that’s not honesty Jimmy, or should I say Castiel?” Dean happily spoke. “That is your name isn’t? Castiel. The angel that resides within Jimmy Novak. Am I warm or what there Castiel.”

            Cas quicky jumped from his chair and started to slowly back away from Dean and the desk. “I’m Jimmy Novak, and I am in control of my body. Castiel is the angel that wants to use my body. I’m in control.”

            Before Cas could react, Dean was upon him, and somehow, his body was on the floor. He looked up to see that Dean was towering him and he slowly tried to back away. Cas couldn’t get too far before Dean had a hold of his shirt and was forcing him to stand. He could feel his heart racing and couldn’t fight as he felt Dean dragging him towards the desk. “I’m Jimmy Novak! Jimmy Novak!” He hoped that by shouting it that Dean would believe him, and hopefully would let him go. Cas couldn’t brace himself as he felt his body being slammed on the desk. Castiel could feel tears forming in his eyes, and struggled in the hold that Dean had on him.

            “This is how this is going to work Cas.” Dean hissed into his year. Cas could feel the panic building in him as he struggled in Deans grip. He tried to fight, but couldn’t as he felt Dean tightening some leather cuffs around his wrists, and then felt Dean fastening the cuffs behind his back. “I know that you are in control of Mr. Novak’s body, which believe me, I am loving. You will be moved into the possessed wing, and you will be whatever I say. In simple terms, do as I say and Jimmy gets a nice cozy room, disobey and his life becomes hell. What’s the verdict Cas?”

            Cas tugged at the new restraints around his wrists, not understanding what was going on. The last he knew about this place was that it was meant to help people get better, not keep them prisoner. “I thought this place was meant to heal.” He tried to keep the panic out of his voice, but he was finding it harder with how close Dean was to him.

            “What can I say my dad and Bobby found uses for some of the possessed. Let’s just say that I have not found the one, until you that is.” Dean hissed into his hear. Cas couldn’t stop his body from shaking as he felt Dean’s hand rubbing him in a place he didn’t think Dean had the right to touch. “You didn’t answer my question Cas. Agree and make Jimmy’s life easier when you’re not in control, or disagree and let all hell break loss on him? And I warn that I need an answer probably within the next minute, or I will make the choice for you.”

            It was hard to hear anything that Dean was saying, for Cas could hear the blood pumping in his ears, and knew that something was off. Yet he promised to protect Jimmy, and this seemed to be the only way to protect his vessel. Cas swallowed back his pride, fighting the tears that were falling down his face. “I agree. Please, I agree to your terms Dean.” He pulled at the restraints around his wrists, trying to get free from Dean’s grip. Cas couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped from his mouth as he felt Dean’s hand squeezing his ass.

            “Very good.” Dean whispered out. “Let’s seal this deal with a taste of what I’m going to be expecting from you my beautiful blue eye angel.”

            Castiel tugged at his wrists, hoping to get the cuffs off, but sighing when he realized that they were not coming off. He concentrated on his breathing, trying to ignore what Dean’s hands were doing to him, A cold breeze hit his skin, and he could feel that Dean had pulled his pants down. Fear was going through him, for he was not understanding what Dean was doing to him. “What are you doing?” All he was rewarded with was Dean tightly gripping his hair and slamming his head down on the desk. His vision became blurry and Cas swore he could taste blood in his mouth. One thing that stumped him was how did Dean found out that he was in control of the body and not Jimmy. _Gabriel._ That was the only person who knew the truth, and he wondered if he could use that Gabriel was just like him to convince Dean to let him go. Cas tried to open his mouth to speak, but Dean shoved something in his mouth and realized that it made it harder for him to speak. He tried to fight, but Dean was proving he was stronger, and with the enochian sigils on him, he was powerless. Cas’s whole body jumped as he felt Dean’s finger’s probing at his hole.

            “This is going to feel amazing.” Dean whispered into Cas’s ear. “To think that you are a virgin here. A naïve one at that, if I do say so, but you are mine.” Cas jumped as he felt those fingers enter his hole, and he couldn’t stop himself from screaming through the gag. “Just remember that this is only the beginning of what you will be used for.”

            Cas bit into the gag, feeling his finger nails digging into his hands as he felt Dean’s finger’s moving around in him. The pain was not like anything he knew before, and it felt like he was being torn in two. He could feel the tears falling down his face, as he tried to force Dean’s fingers out of him. Cas could feel panic building in him, and yelped as he felt Dean’s fingers continuing to move in and out of him, spreading him. A pain went through him as he felt Dean’s fingers being forcefully ripped out of his hole. He felt Dean step on the pants that pooled around his ankles, and Dean’s weight on his back.

            “Step out of the pants Cas.” Dean hissed in his ear. “Then spread your legs nice and wide for me. And I’m not a patient man, so move your ass for me.”

            His whole body was shaking as he slowly lifted his right leg out of the pants, and he slowly did the same with his left leg. It felt impossible for him, but he slowly forced his legs to spread to the point that it was incredible painful for him. Cas couldn’t stop the yelp that escaped from behind the gag as he felt Dean’s hand squeezing his ass, and his fingers probing at his hole. He could feel something else probing his hole, and he wondered what was going to happen next. Castiel struggled in Dean’s grip as he felt the thing at his hole trying to force its way in, for it was burning him feeling like it was tearing him open. After a few minutes, it felt like he had been torn in two. He hoped that Dean was done with whatever it was that was in his hole.

            “Holy shit.” Dean breathed out. “You’re tight as hell, and that’s only the tip. Can’t wait to feel the rest of your hole around my cock.” Cas felt Dean tighten his grip, before he felt the fire burn even hotter and felt as though everything in him was ripping, and he swore he could feel something that felt like blood.

            “MMMPPPHHH!” Cas screamed behind the gag. Every fiber of his being felt on fire and the slow pace that Dean was going was not helping matters. Dean’s cock was tearing him open, and it didn’t take long for his mind to figure out what Dean was going to do to him. He felt Dean’s body against his ass, and then he felt the slow burning as he felt Dean’s cock slowly leave his hole. The tears burned as they fell down his face as he felt another forceful shove of Dean’s dick ramming into his hole. Another slow pull out, and then another forceful shove back in, and his legs were slamming into the desk. Cas couldn’t do anything but lay there as he felt Dean forcefully moving in and out of him, causing the entire desk to rock with each forceful thrust. His eyes traveled to the clock and he wondered how long Dean planned to use him the way he was.

            Time was lost to him as he just watched the clock on the desk slowly tick away. His body had gone numb and he was just lost in the pain. Cas didn’t know how he was going to be able to move when Dean was done with him, but he did know his hips and legs were going to be bruised. The force didn’t seem to stop, and every time he thought that Dean was losing steam, Dean would reposition himself and start to savagely tear into him again. Cas just watched the clock and watched how thirty minutes had gone by before he felt Dean’s cock twitch in him. Then he felt a few more savage thrusts before he felt something entering him, and he could only assume that it was Dean’s release. A fresh wave of tears ran down his face as he felt Dean roll his hips as he continued to release in him. Cas couldn’t stop himself from groaning out in pain as he felt Dean’s cock slowly slip out of his hole with a low wet pop. He felt his body slowly sliding off the desk, and before he knew it, he was lying on his side with Dean kneeling over him.

            “That was awesome Cas.” Dean whispered. Cas couldn’t stop his body from shaking as he felt Dean slowly stroke his face. It also didn’t help that he felt Dean’s release, plus his blood leaking out of his hole. “I think it will be a lot more fun once your trained Cas.” Cas was grateful when he felt the makeshift gag being removed from his mouth.

            Cas coughed once the gag was removed from his mouth, but he didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say anything for he couldn’t trust himself. All Cas could do was just lay there and pant, not trusting himself to move. His eyes watched as Dean traveled to his desk and took a seat, and he watched as Dean hit a button. Cas couldn’t hear what was said, but he slowly curled himself into a ball, just letting the tears fall. He couldn’t even move his body when he heard the door opening and the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Before he knew it, Cas felt his body being lifted off the ground and from what he could see, two women were holding him up.

            “Ellen. Jo. This is Castiel.” Dean happily spoke. The fact that Dean still sounded so cheerful made Cas’s skin crawl. “He is being moved to the possessed wing of the facility, and his going to be housed in one of the best rooms we have.” He turned away for a quick second before quickly turning back towards Cas and the women. “Oh, and put the word out that this one is mine. I catch anyone so much as looking at him, then there will be hell to pay.”

            Cas couldn’t fight as the two women started to drag him out of the room, not caring that he was still pant-less. He didn’t know how Jimmy would react to the deal, but he hoped that his vessel would not find out. His vision was bad, and he couldn’t keep track as he was dragged through different hallways, not believing how big the place was. Cas knew he probably passed out a few times, but when he came to, he was being dragged into a room. The softness of the bed shocked him, and before he knew it, his world became darkness and he let sleep take him. The only thing on his mind was what did Dean plan to do to him, and what else he was going to be used for.


End file.
